Your Hand In Mine
by littleursa
Summary: Steven and Connie are imprisoned on Homeworld. Steven has to sleep and use his psychic ability to call for help back home. However, to do this, he has to fall asleep and leave Connie by herself. How will Connie deal with the loneliness of being light years away from home?


"There's one Crystal Gem left that hasn't been poofed," Steven said, holding up a finger, "and that's Bismuth. Maybe I could reach her with my sleepy-psychic mind powers?"

Connie looked at Steven in bewilderment, "You think you can do that? Reach all the way to Earth with your mind?"

Steven looked at the empty room they were in, "It'll be a stretch for sure, but I won't know unless I try."

A smile appeared on Connie's face as hope returned to her, "Well, what are we waiting for? Bedtime, mister!"

Steven laid his head down on Connie's knees. "Alright, here goes nothing," he commented as he closed his eyes.

"You can do this!" Connie added just as he inhaled and exhaled slowly.

Barely a moment passed before Connie felt something on her shoulder, like an unseen hand. She knew it was Steven, and he was successful.

"Connie, I did it, I'm in that psychic-ghost-space again," she heard Steven's disembodied voice.

The girl looked upwards, almost trying to see where exactly his voice was coming from, "Great! Can you talk to Earth?"

"Hang on, I gotta find it first?" Steven's voice replied, almost sounding as if he didn't know what to do next. "Okay, Earth, where you at? Come on, Beach City, video games, doughnuts, dad….there you are!"

"You find it?" Connie asked, still looking around for Steven's voice.

"Yeah, but it looks far away. This might take me awhile."

Connie nodded, "Okay, I'll be here. Good luck!"

As soon as Connie said those words, she felt the unseen hand lifted off her shoulder. Steven had really gone off to find Earth with his psychic powers, leaving her behind.

"You can do this, Steven," she looked down at Steven's body in front of her, "Godspeed."

Steven's body didn't react to Connie's words of encouragement. His chest slowly moved up and down with his gentle breathing.

She continued to look down at Steven's body for a few more moments until she looked upwards at the room again. The vast holding cell towered over the two of them. It was enough to make her shiver.

"Goodness, the size of this room makes you wonder what kind of prisoners they keep, huh?" Connie commented towards Steven. She looked to see Steven fast asleep. "Oh, right." Her realization was a bit melancholic.

It was at that moment that Connie truly realized that she was completely alone.

Connie continued to watch Steven sleeping for a bit. He might be right in front of her, using her knees as a pillow, but he was literally worlds away. As for her, she was a human girl imprisoned on an alien planet. Her home light years away, her allies poofed trying to make a stand for her and Steven, and as for her best friend, he is off on a psychic journey to call for help from their last hope back on her home. This thought caused her to shiver yet again.

"Geez, all of this gem stuff gets crazier and crazier," Connie spoke up, her words echoing in the giant chamber, "First, we think your only half-magic on your mom's side, then we think your mom was a revolutionary leader, then we find out that not only are you your own mom, but she was a former leader of a race of aliens who colonize other planets." Steven's body still did not respond as Connie looked at him. "What more secrets do you have hiding, mister?" Her last words were a little playful. This was her attempt to liven up her own mood and to make her feel less alone.

Taking a look at Steven, a small smile crept upon her face. She couldn't help but find Steven looking cute in his new attire. "It's kind of amazing how you manage to make any outfit look good, Steven," Connie commented to sleeping boy, "I'm sure your mom would have also agreed that you look cute." She caught herself and covered her mouth, "Oh….sorry, I didn't mean to." Connie placed her hand on Steven's shoulder, as if to comfort and apologize about the remark about his mother.

She exhaled, knowing she was not going to get a reply. Instead, she continued to look at Steven sleeping peacefully. "It's funny, really. If you hadn't said hi to me way back then on the beach, I probably would just be at home reading a book or doing homework. Doing something so mundane and trivial. Instead, I'm far from home on an intergalactic diplomatic mission with you," Connie spoke. As she heard her own words aloud, she could hear as if she was lamenting everything. "But despite everything that has happened, Steven, I don't regret a single thing. I'm happy to be here. I'm happy to be here with you."

Again, she took a deep breath. She looked upwards at the one window in the chamber. Some light was coming in from the outside, but she didn't know where it would be coming from. More thoughts began to flood her mind of what was happening outside of the walls. What happened to the ball after Stevonnie was thrown inside? Does White Diamond know about what happened? Where were the the poofed Crystal Gems being held? And what about that other two that fused, are they okay? All of these thoughts rushed throughout Connie's mind, making her more and more anxious. She grasped her head with both hands and made a frustrated noise. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Steven resting on her legs.

With a sigh, Connie spoke softly, "Steven, I want to be brave like you."

Connie's grip Steven's shoulder grew a bit stronger as her arm started to shake.

"I know it's only natural to be so at a time like this, but I'm so scared," Connie looked as if she was on the verge of breaking into tears, but she kept herself from crying, "There's so much going on that….that I don't know how you do it. You are always so generous and selfless, always helping everyone that you barely know with a smile on your face and a song in your heart." Connie preemptively wiped her face as tears were beginning to form in her eyes. Her voice was still hushed but passionate, "I don't understand how you don't crumble under all of the weight of both worlds on your shoulders. Despite everything that happens, you always inspire those around you." Connie paused for a moment, releasing the grip on Steven's shoulder. She moved her hand to grasp one of his hands. "All I know is that I want to be brave, strong, and kind, just like you Steven." A warm smile appeared on Connie's face as the tears started to roll down.

Connie again wiped the tears on her face. She breathed deeply in an effort to calm her shaking nerves. "I know you can't hear me Steven, but I want you to know that I will never leave your side. No matter what happens, Steven, to Homeworld, to Earth, to our friends, to you, or to me, you will always be my best friend."

She gripped his hand. "Right now I wish I could come up with something to help you from over here. But all I can do is hope you can hear my words of encouragement." She thought for a moment and then spoke again, "Maybe I could sing to you? You always have a song ready to help anyone and everyone. I wish I could have one just for you, but I do know a song that might work."

Connie closed her eyes and started to softly sing, "Taking over this town they should worry,/But these problems aside I think I taught you well./That we won't run, and we won't run, and we won't run."

Her words echoed through the holding cell. If the situation were different, perhaps one could say that the acoustics were ideal for performances.

"And in the winter night sky ships are sailing,/Looking down on these bright blue city lights." she continued her singing, "And they won't wait, and they won't wait, and they won't wait./We're here to stay, we're here to stay, we're here to stay."

Connie looked upwards again at the high ceiling. She felt odd singing out to an audience of one who was fast asleep, but she didn't care. She continued, "Howling ghosts they reappear,/In mountains that are stacked with fear,/But you're a king and I'm a lionheart./A lionheart."

Her words continued to echo in the room. Connie gently rested her free hand on Steven's poofy, black hair. She continued on with her singing, "His crown lit up the way as we moved slowly,/Past the wondering eyes of the ones that were left behind./Though far away, though far away, though far away,/We're still the same, we're still the same, we're still the same."

"Howling ghosts they reappear,/In mountains that are stacked with fear,/But you're a king and I'm a lionheart." Her words grew in volume. She didn't care, she serenade her sleeping friend, "And in the sea that's painted black,/Creatures lurk below the deck,/But you're a king and I'm a lionheart."

"And as the world comes to an end,I'll be here to hold your hand." She gripped his hand tighter, as if telling Steven that she will never leave, "'Cause you're my king and I'm your lionheart./Lionheart."

Maybe Connie imagined it, but she could of sworn that she saw a small smile appear on the sleeping Steven's face.

END


End file.
